


Poison in my Wine 饮鸩止渴

by Tean



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Everyone lives, M/M, canon AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: AU EP89：奥贝斯坦代替鲁兹与莱因哈特一行人同去海尼森应罗严塔尔的邀约。





	1. Chapter 1

000

奥贝斯坦重新走进书房，通讯屏幕上的人却并非朗古。

“宪兵总监阁下。”他背手而立，“您有何贵干？”

“军务尚书阁下，”克斯拉一级上将脱帽敬礼，深褐眼珠潦草掩进眉下阴影，“今天竣工典礼上的刺客已于2139时在牢房内自杀。”

这称得上佳果。奥贝斯坦冲克斯拉颔首：“陛下知道吗？”

克斯拉没有立即回答。他夹着军帽的左臂收紧，言语缓慢焚烧他的唇喉：“近身內侍称陛下有些轻微发烧，已经卧床休息，下官打算明天再登朝告知。”

他想起仪式最后莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆不自觉颤抖的双手与留存刺客性命的偏执。往先罗严克拉姆从未像今天一样失态，从未对战争中的屠戮有任何认知上的偏差，更从未如此在意过一个狂徒的想法。奥贝斯坦以为吉尔菲艾斯的影响早在对方说出“十岁以上男童处死”时就已经消失殆尽，而今天罗严克拉姆又一次让自己失望了。

奥贝斯坦明白为什么克斯拉会一反平常在深夜将通讯电话直接打到他的宅邸。

“您做得对，克斯拉一级上将。”他肯定道，“相信陛下也会对这样的结果感到满意。”

克斯拉塌下肩，抬起头，目光随之透过郁色屏障，显出往常的那股清凉。绑架幼帝事件后，克斯拉一直在奥贝斯坦的红头名单上保留席位，现在看来可以将他的优先级降低几层，说不定以后甚至有进一步合作的可能。

敬礼之后通讯结束，奥贝斯坦于书桌后坐下，将椅子转向落地窗方向。奥丁今年的九月秋色稀薄，缠绕着月光的爬山虎依然浓绿，院内香樟的繁茂叶片足以托挡星子，其生命力之盛足以媲美潜伏在大街小巷中的流言。

而关于在海尼森的罗严塔尔意欲谋反的流言，时至今日奥贝斯坦依然采取冷处理的态度。当时罗严克拉姆将罗严塔尔派至海尼森出于完全的信任也好，出于潜意识里渴望对手的心态也罢，这种夹杂了想和反对之人尤其是奥贝斯坦对着干的行为所导致的直接后果是确立实质第二人，如果这次的流言能使莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆清醒半分，其毒性也算能勉强被疗效抵消。

他也很清楚这次的中伤依然是朗古的手笔，本应维持国内政治清明的安全局一手持矛一手护盾，宪兵队则碍于军务省的不为不好露出尾巴和手脚。奥贝斯坦一直在等朗古主动找自己谈谈，现在看来，噪声已扬起这么大，当不会像一个怀孕的女人那样好收场。

另一件不好收场的事件会是周一的例行会议，以罗严克拉姆的癖性，答应前去海尼森视察的几率十有八九，但今天是奥贝斯坦最后一次对罗严克拉姆失望。承认他所选择的主君有着先天缺陷，承认他所培养的帝王执迷不悟，承认他所效忠的从不是个体一人而是他的理想国。

至于罗严塔尔……

奥贝斯坦缓慢起身，把思维的轨迹藏好。角落里的达尔马提亚犬适时呜咽一声，提醒他去出门买鸟肉。

 


	2. Chapter 2

001

罗严塔尔拿过副官递来的报告。

本被梅克林格也称赞不已的花体签名在看到同行人名单时断在半截，落在流畅翘尾上的顿笔变为十足碍眼的肮脏。

“需要下官去印份新的来吗，长官？”贝根格伦见状微鞠一躬。

“不必了。”罗严塔尔摆摆手，“陛下要先在干达尔巴星系的乌鲁瓦希行星上略做停留，相关事宜都安排好了吗？”

“早已安排好了，陛下去大亲征墓碑吊唁当天的流程在这份报告里。”贝根格伦抽出腋下文件夹，大概是对方才的插曲多想了许，继续道：“前两天才接到国内的报告说军务尚书与朗古独断专行，没想到会走路的毒药竟会远行至——属下失言。”

他旋好钢笔，不对自己一向耿直的副官苛责：“自杨威利被暗杀之后，地球教的渗透就闹得人心惶惶，军务尚书因此担心陛下旅途中的安危也在情理之中。”

“那也不必亲自来吧，军务尚书阁下只是一介文官，肉搏战恐怕发挥不了什么长处。况且，他还是丢下军务省的工作来视察，下官认为您还是多留心的好。”

贝根格伦现在的神色跟昨晚与自己通话的米达麦亚没什么两样。

帝国的疾风之狼大概是本着和友人聊天的放松心态，身上套着艾芳夫人做小蛋糕时的白围裙，一边挥舞瓶瓶罐罐里的勺子一边因厨房吵杂不得不冲他大喊：“虽然我认为人们想到阴谋就想到军务尚书是偏见，但这次他和陛下一起去海尼森真的可能在搞什么阴谋！我明天会再次劝阻陛下的，不过罗严塔尔你小心一点！……呃，艾芳？我一激动，放多了勺盐……”

从屏幕左侧探过头来的米达麦亚夫人先是彬彬有礼地和罗严塔尔打了招呼，随即笑眯眯得拍了拍自己丈夫粘着块面粉的脸：“沃夫的心意是甜的就足够啦。”

而以今天的同行名单来看，宇宙司令和军务尚书的斗嘴斗智又一次以失败告终。若不是知晓光年之外有人难得在享受二人世界，罗严塔尔是很想通讯过去冷哼声“可喜可贺呀米达麦亚”看他跳跳脚的。

“1000的检阅护卫队就交给你主持。”罗严塔尔回避话题，把阅览过的报告还给贝根格伦，瞄到日程表下一项的会见特留尼，吸了口气揣在肺尖，“把那位没脸皮喊进来吧。”

贝根格伦在胡子里憋住个笑意，敬礼出门。

错身进来的特留尼仍是那副皮笑肉不笑的脸相，从西服换到贵族衣服堪比教科书式的旧瓶换新装。

“总督大人。”

“有什么事？”

“在下一听说陛下要前来视察海尼森就赶来给您提供建议，毕竟我也管理过这个国家一段时日，有些经验可以献献丑。”

“如何为了一口新狗食出卖旧主人的经验吗？”罗严塔尔上身前倾，手指在桌面搭成塔形，便于进攻或防御，“还是教我行政管理的原则和方法呢？或者进言注意吃腐肉的蛆虫，在他们长成苍蝇之前就踩死在脚下？”

“阁下真会讲笑话。”特留尼嘴角的弧度反而因此加深，眯细眼睛挤压瞳仁，使得整张面孔更像偶具而非血肉。

罗严塔尔从善如流得用起自己最亲切的语调：“那如果你没有什么关于阴谋和教义的笑话跟我分享，要不要安心当个漂亮的痰盂呢？不要以为人人都能像那个人——哎呀，您的脸色怎么忽然变白了？”

如此打发走特留尼后，罗严塔尔看了眼桌面上的内置时钟。指针剑向极北，红色刻度惊心，希望不是关于任何事件的隐喻。检阅护卫队仪式已经过去了一刻钟，他从临时办公室看向大约方向，决定直接去二楼的餐厅用午饭。

被选作帝国军临时中枢的建筑物单薄苍白，除去交通便利，满足应有功能之外呆板异常，罗严塔尔已经能背出每日固定的食谱，更别提古早地球时代各国的远征军偶尔还能享受一场电影和红十字福利，几百年之后的宇宙第二霸权却连装个投影设备都要跟军务省打借条。

想起军务省，罗严塔尔的气就不打一处来。什么新帝国建立之后严抓腐败除去新年这样的大节日舞会也不让办啦，什么除必要军需之外烤比萨饼的炉子也算奢侈用品想要一概要跟后勤打报告啦，什么三餐从简杜绝浪费连小甜饼也只能一人一块啦——话说起来这些规定到底跟军务省的职能有什么干系？在大刀阔斧改革使得军队效率奇高的同时多出这般七七八八，也不知是那个自理能力堪忧的皇帝的天才，还是那个几乎不像人类的军务尚书的将错就错。

而因为那位爱尔芙雷德，连贝根格伦都开始有意无意劝诫罗严塔尔不要扑身同盟的莺莺燕燕，先让风头过去再捕蝶采花也来得及。于是堂堂海尼森总督的娱乐活动就只剩下咬着限时限量的小甜饼在休息室喝同盟流行的红茶加白兰地。每每深刻怀疑杨威利其实只是想喝酒才捣鼓出这种惊奇饮品后，罗严塔尔都会选择回办公室读那个奥贝斯坦的报告，多少是找点鸡蛋里挑骨头的乐子。

可是挑不出骨头。

就像吉尔菲艾斯死亡后他影子般的沉默，就像他灰色尸衣般的披风般一丝不苟。

至少奥贝斯坦肯定不会因为看到政敌的名字就失态。

而上午罗严塔尔的犹豫非因他们一向针尖对麦芒的态度，而是想到自己意图在海尼森扣下皇帝的计划有多不完全。近身內侍和警卫队倒是极易扯碎，除去这两项之外罗严塔尔预感到必有一级上将共同前来，猜测之一护主功臣缪拉控制起来稍有难度，猜测之二鲁兹倒也不在话下，可没想到来的是位元帅，还是那个奥贝斯坦。

就更别说，如果他真的扣下陛下之后呢？

“……奥贝斯坦。”意识到今天已无数次或明或暗提到这个名字，罗严塔尔下意识将自己左侧褐发总是垂下来的一缕往上梳。没等摸出酒柜钥匙来给自己倒杯410年份的红酒，贝根格伦唐突匆匆忙忙敲门闯进。

“长官！”他的副官礼只敬了半截，语速飞快到词语粘合，“下官刚刚接到情报，陛下他——陛下他在乌鲁瓦希行星遇刺了！”

“什么？”罗严塔尔听见自己的声音尖刻异常，却意外把冒冒失失的贝根格伦剜个清醒，语速恢复不少，逻辑逐渐清晰。

“好在陛下并无大碍，已经乘上伯伦希尔在返回费沙的途中。刺客的身份也已经确认完毕，是伪装成帝国军的地球教徒。”

“……看来军务尚书的担忧不无道理。”

“啊，说到军务尚书……阁下，后来赶到人工湖附近林区的救援部队发现他被人打晕在地，但也无大碍，现在已在赶往海尼森医疗中心的舰艇上。”

罗严塔尔晃了晃空酒杯，意外闻到了机遇的香味：“现在立刻接通伯伦希尔的通讯，要是解释不清，是叛变杀头的罪。”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 002

罗严塔尔心绪焦躁从通讯室隔间回到办公室时，意外发现军务尚书奥贝斯坦坐在会客用的沙发上。明明制服衣领因侧颈止血胶布的阻隔未能扣上，奥贝斯坦酷然严苛的气场反倒比平常的御前会议强烈，更别提干冰的声音是雪，冷得没有一点儿含义。

“罗严塔尔阁下。”

“军务尚书阁下。”他瞥了眼茶几桌面上的杯具，里面盛着的是烈性酒精，“您不是需要在医院里休息一段时日吗？”

“下官恐怕陛下因疑虑而关闭了一切通讯，特地来向您提供陛下的紧急私人频道。”奥贝斯坦不紧不慢地回答，“另外感谢贵官关心，下官的伤情不足挂齿。”

罗严塔尔倒也没觉得一个工作狂不顾医生劝诫跑出来有什么稀奇，问询只是出于习惯性礼节。但奥贝斯坦主动为自己提供便利倒是头一回，他清楚自己在军务省的黑名单上有哪些名份。

“看来您十分相信下官非有叛乱之心。”

“下官只是相信您会择取更恰当的时机。”奥贝斯坦背手而立，朝向通讯室方向，“请吧。”

罗严塔尔皱紧眉峰，向奥贝斯坦逼近一步，仿佛猎人在出击，或猎物步入陷阱：“您此话何意？”

“下官只是指出事实。”

“那么下官可不可以请教一个关于事实的问题？”罗严塔尔再进半步，让双方处于私密谈话的距离，“地球教徒当时为什么只是打晕了您？”

奥贝斯坦站姿完美，呼吸平稳，仅有义眼颤动着调整焦距：“恐怕是认为下官还有可以利用的价值。比如令帝国三元帅两败俱伤，渔翁得利。”

“那么您留着判我反逆的罪名不安，是认为下官还有怎样的利用价值呢？”现下罗严塔尔几乎可以在对方吐息里闻到反常的辛辣烈酒残余，那块丝丝渗血的白纱布不但没能补修奥贝斯的冷徹，反而使他多出原本不具有的脆弱。

“下官没有理由去判定莫须有的罪名。”

“那我换个问题，你当时为什么要和陛下一起来海尼森？”罗严塔尔丢掉敬语，摘除虚与委蛇，如同走火入魔，伸手压向伤口。

对方似乎因为他的举动过于怪异以至于不知作何理性反应，侧后一步保持距离却被罗严塔尔趁机双手环住了喉咙。

奥贝斯坦坦然握住他的左腕，并非反抗式的奋力挣扎，更像势均力敌的试探。

罗严塔尔看向他的眼睛。那一瞬间他觉得奥贝斯坦赤裸了人之情绪。那双义眼只是忠实折射光粒子的机器，而罗严塔尔却执意为它们赋予意义。而后他意识到其实奥贝斯坦从未有过遮拦，因为极端的虔诚本就不需任何遮羞布。

“罗严塔尔阁下，下官此次来海尼森是来纠正朗古内务次官的错误。”无视罗严塔尔无端而起的暴虐，奥贝斯坦的声音依然缓平，随着话语上下的喉结在罗严塔尔的拇指之间滑动，“但内务大臣没有同意他随下官前来，此事下官也无法越权处理，希望您能谅解。”

罗严塔尔看着他的眼睛。那一霎时他产生了世界在自己控制中的假象，好似他终于和自己一直以来的噩梦错位，他成为了可以恣意挖取他人眼睛，掌握他人生死与前途的命定。罗严塔尔叠加于母亲鬼魂的权威之上。

“您怀疑下官的目的合情合理，但现在请以大局为重，立即通过紧急频道联系陛下澄清事态。”

罗严塔尔看进他的眼睛。那一刹那他看见了自己的倒影，那双蓝黑不同色的妖瞳。而后他明白了母亲为什么要剜去他的眸仁，不是因为他是个怪物，不是因为他是她的罪证，也不是因为他不该出生，而是因为她在他的眼睛里看到了她所痛恨的自己。她婚内出轨是懦弱，没能下手是懦弱，服药自杀更是懦弱。就像他的愤恨与不满针对皇帝与奥贝斯坦，实质统统反射在他自己身上。

然后罗严塔尔松开了手。脊髓发冷，心口发热。

明明他的手指之间攥着胜负，却被对方领着鼻子在走。他希望奥贝斯坦永远不知道他对自己的影响力。但他隐隐约约已知自己对那股吸引力会像飞蛾扑火。

“去通讯室。”罗严塔尔肯定道，“我相信军务尚书阁下也有在此控制费沙中枢的本事。”

奥贝斯坦与他并肩而行。余光里他苍白脖颈上开始显出青紫的预兆。

罗严塔尔在披风之内握紧自己的手指。

“在事情尚未清楚之前，奥贝斯坦卿就先留在海尼森，好好养伤，痊愈后辅助罗严塔尔卿查明真相。”终于联系上的皇帝陛下听过二人的解释之后陷入沉思，而后黄金狮子即刻恢复以往的霸者气度，得出判断结论：“至于罗严塔尔卿的护驾失职，等朕回到费沙之后再做处罚决定。”

他垂下眼睛：“是，陛下。”

“米达麦亚元帅应当已经和毕典菲亚特、艾奇亚哈两位一级上将共同前来护驾，请陛下与他们随时保持秘密通讯。华伦上将和鲁兹上将则在着手准备肃清地球教残党，”奥贝斯坦一反平常笔挺的站姿，选用微微欠身的谦卑姿态，“另外，陛下回到费沙之后，应当会看到克斯拉总监关于朗古罪行的报告。弹劾朗古并治罪，将国内安全事务局合并给本就职能重复的宪兵队之外，臣作为他的引荐人与上级，理应也接受一定的处罚。”

“卿在乌鲁瓦希护驾有功，就算功过相抵。”罗严克拉姆摸着胸口锁链，目光扫过奥贝斯坦以站姿掩饰的伤处，“朕本就觉得当时留下你很不妥当，朕已经不想再有任何一人为朕牺牲了。”

“但是陛下——”

“好了。”金发王者明显不愿再谈，连奥贝斯坦也难得妥协，让罗严塔尔一时好奇乌鲁瓦希行星上究竟发生了什么事情，“在与米达麦亚等人汇合前，朕和你们保持通讯静默。”

“遵旨。”罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦和声道，等待屏幕上伯伦希尔内部的画面消失。先直起身来的罗严塔尔看到依然前倾的奥贝斯坦额发散乱，止血贴布靠近颈后的一端几乎浸透。

其中有几分罗严塔尔的责任。

“军务尚书阁下。”他下意识想扶住对方手肘，奥贝斯坦在勉强发出声鼻音后径直倒进他的臂弯。

罗严塔尔见他面孔越发灰白，歉疚稍有，担忧不多，决定把他扶到办公室的沙发上喊军医来。

等待的过程中罗严塔尔拿起那杯冰块融尽的烈酒，放在鼻下嗅闻，断定是某种波本，琥珀色液体即便被稀释也散发出浓郁金色，很容易让人联想起帝国旗帜上的那头狮子及其之后代表的人物。

他隔着玻璃杯观察奥贝斯坦扭曲的象，片刻后将余下酒精一饮而尽。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes：
> 
> 私设星系之间有时差，发生在半夜的乌鲁瓦希事件在海尼森这边就是刚过中午。
> 
> 地球教是口好锅，哪里需要哪里背，反正也是事实【喂
> 
> 情节只参考了动画，错漏之处还请指正，不过本来就是“我不爽田中老贼的设定自己搞事情”所以肯定会有bug。其实是个傻白甜，前面掰扯这么多其实就是为了大家都好好活着【？


End file.
